Demon Deals
by Demonicruler83
Summary: Harry makes a deal with a demon to save his brother now he has to face his family. What will happen? Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter.
1. Past

**This idea has been in my head several days. So tell me if you want more and please feel free to tell what you think can make more awesome.**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>8 years ago...<strong>_

_"Mommy when are you going to be back?" Brilliant green eyes stared up at his mother._

_"Around your bed time Harry." She said smiling moving his fringe from his eyes._

_"Lily we have to leave don't worry Peter's going to be here with them." James said putting an arm around Lily's waist._

_"Yeah mamma we be fine." My youngest Zack said._

_Lily cast another look at her boys. They were heading to the ministry for the auror end of the year celebration._

_"Okay just let me..." I trailed off hugging my boys._

_"Come on Lily." James called standing by the floo._

_"Bye Mom Bye Dad." They called as their parents left._

_Peter yelped and suddenly they were bound by ropes unable to move. Peter rolled up his sleeve and there was Harry's eyes widened was a dark mark the sign of a true Lord Voldemort follower. Harry struggled more lashing with his magic but it was no use the were still bound._

_"Zack I love you." Harry whispered looking at his brother._

_"Harry what's going on." Zack cried._

_Harry was interrupted by the floo. There standing in all his evil was Voldemort. _

_"Ah..The Potter brats."_

_He raised his arm and called out._

_ "Avada Kedavra."_

_As the spell sped to them time slowed to a stop almost. _

_There stood a grey haired woman with yellow eyes. She wore dark robes and she had deep red nails. Her hairstyle, robes, jewelry, and her family ring meant she was noble or was close to it._

_"My name is Elizabeth Garrett and I have a deal for you Harry James Potter."_

_That day Harry made a deal to serve the demon __Elizabeth Garrett and her daughter __Cecilia Chou Garrett for eight years as a butler and in return Elizabeth gave her word to protect his family from the evil known as Lord Voldemort. After two months of working there Elizabeth told Harry the family's dearest secret. That Cecilia's Father was a wizard and Cecilia was a hybrid but her father cast a curse that was to kill her but instead toke her sight. She warned him that because of this he need to be her eyes and teach her how to control the magic that was resided in her core. So when Cecilia turned five harry began to teach her of his world. He grew to care for the girl and would protect her with his life._

* * *

><p><strong> I hope I didn't make it sound to forward. If you find a problem with my story you can reveiw or P.M me. I want to shape this story into something great and I'll need you guess is help. :)<strong>


	2. Welcome

**Hey you guys I would like to thank you for your support. Tell me what you think in the reveiws or P.M me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

Harry sighed and stared starry eyed at his beautiful work. He had spent hours on the hedges around the giant mansion trying to even them and make them look acceptable for the dinner tonight. A few nights ago Mistress told him that Cecilia was to attend hogwarts.

_Harry and Elizabeth were standing on a balcony looking over the roses and crops. They did this often just standing there staring and talking of matters of utmost importance away from prying eyes and listening ears._

_"Harry I got a letter today." Elizabeth said her eyes far gazing into some unknown world._

_"Mistress... was it from the school... for Cecilia?" Harry asked hesitating slightly._

_"Yes and No Harry." She said._

_Turning to face him she put a hand on his shoulder and her yellow eyes searched his._

_"They want me to be a teacher for history of magic as well. Because of the situation I decided to hold a dinner with them as my guest." Harry's eyes widen in shock and he looked over the grounds once more. _

_"Who will be there?" He asked his voice respectful as always._

_"Professors McGonagall, Professor Snape, Madam __Pomfrey, Albus, and Mr. and Mrs. Potter." The last to names caught him off guard. _

_He had known they were professors. His mom Muggle studies and His dad defense but he didn't know why the needed to come. He looked at Madam. She gazed deeply into his eyes _

_"Don't worry Harry just get ready for the dinner. It will be in four days." Her voice was soft._

_Her cloak wrapped around her as she walked away. _

Mistress was always bad with emotions. Harry mused as he headed towards the mansion. Harrys white hair covered his left eye and that was the one with the eye patch. His hair had change once he accepted to serve Mistress and Cecilia and almost as quickly she linked Cecilia and his eye. He had one green eye and under the eye patch a orange one. Harry had grown to now stand at 5 feet and 6 inches he was short for a boy his age but that was because of the magic at work.

"Harry." Mistress whispered.

Harry heard it all the same. As part of the perks of being there butler was that once the linked was established the servant could hear their masters call from anywhere. Moving his arm up he made a camera frame with his fingers and with a little magic called "Return to master side" and he disappeared.

Mistress was waiting quietly and a sudden pop announced Harry's arrival. Harry kneeled.

"You called Mistress?" He said.

"Stand. The guest are to arrive any minute and you are to greet them. I also want you to inform Cecilia and get her ready." She turned and walked to her room.

* * *

><p>"Harry where have you been all day I've been lonely." Cecilia said.<p>

She was wearing a white dress with black ribbons holding her white hair in two curly pigtails. She was sitting on the window sill looking at the sky but seeing nothing.

"I was in the garden. Did you bathe?" Harry asked.

She shook her head.

"Well go do that real quick call if you need help, I'll find your formal dress." Harry made a shoo motion and went to dig in the wardrobe.

When she returned he cast a drying spell on her hair and handing her the dress. It was an old deep red dress with ruffles. He helped her dress and as he had just straightened the bottom he heard and alarm. He apparated to the main hall. With a snap the house was righted the dining hall was cleaned and table set with plates, utensils, and food. The lights were on and music was playing softly from the ball room. He cleaned his clothes. He wore a white button up with a vest and a bow tie. He also wore black slacks. Finally after a few minutes of waiting there was a knock on the door. He opened it with a bow.

"Welcome."

* * *

><p><strong>I know it took me a while but I was trying to get it straight and some stuff came up.<strong>

**Review**** if you have questions or you can PM me.**


End file.
